De regalos y sorpresas
by MayKaulitz483
Summary: Las bromas entre hermanos son normales... y las peleas tambien, como un simple regalo puede traer como consecuencia una batalla campal Twins Kaulitz/Tokio Hotel


Las bromas entre hermanos son normales... y las peleas tambien, como un simple regalo puede traer como consecuencia una batalla campal

* * *

_De regalos y sorpresas_

* * *

El incesante sonido mato lo poco de mi concentración, con un ligero gruñido lo tome. Solo una persona en el mundo me molestaría en este momento, y en efecto , era EL.

Solo una palabra me basto para rolar los ojos

"_Abreme_"

¿Pero quien se creía?, bufe, mi hermano mayor, por dios eran solo 10 minutos mayor que yo, solo lo suficiente para aumentar su maldito ego. Tal vez venia por su estúpida guitarra…

De mala gana me levante a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba el, mi reflejo, con sus trenzas negras, sus pantalones anchos y esa sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Lo mire sospechosamente, algo tramaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto

No le conteste, mas me movi un poco para que entrara.

Entre sus manos tenia una pequeña caja, y sin poder evitarlo la mire curioso.

-Te traje algo- anuncio mientras me la daba, la tome inseguro de cómo tomar el gesto. No es que me sorprendiera el detalle… bueno si, me sorprendió.

La abri rápidamente y al mirar su contenido me enfureci. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Solo venia a joderme!

Pose mi mirada sobre el

Mi hermano es una mierda.

Ese pensamiento llego a mí al verlo con su estúpida sonrisa engreída. El muy bastardo se reía de mi.

Mis ojos se achicharon en su dirección. Tenía dos opciones, una; o quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa o dos, yo se la quitaría a golpes.

-Tom- gruñi en advertencia, su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada

Respira Bill tranquilo, es tu hermano… sus ojos no dejaban de examinarme aun con la burla destilando a través de ellos. ¡Es un jodido bastardo!

-¿Qué? ¿no te gusta?- pregunto burlon

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gruñi

El no contesto, solo siguió riéndose en mi cara.

Arroje lo primero que vi, una de mis botas. El la esquivo rápidamente ocasionando que la lámpara tras el cayera con un sonoro golpe sobre el suelo.

Siseo en mi dirección mientras su ceño se fruncia.

-Jodi…- le arroje uno de los almohadones del sofá

-¿Ya no es divertido verdad?

Se arrojo sobre mi, ocacionando que me estampara en la pared. Cerre los ojos mientras el dolor recorría mi espalda, tome sus trenzas y las jale con fuerza, el retrocedió un poco, tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.

Baje su banda hasta tapar sus ojos.

-¡Bill quitate de encima!- grito hecho una furia

-Pensaste que lo dejaría asi ¿Verdad?- gruñi mientras me trapaba a su espalda.

-¡No puedo ver joder!- gruño mientras se dejaba caer.

Su cuerpo aplasto el mio contra el suelo y me revolví como gusano para salir de ahí, ¡era asfixiante!

Se levanto rápidamente mientras yo gateaba por el suelo, un sinfín de cosas volaron por sobre mi cabeza, y que de momento no me interesaba saber que eran.

Me coloque tras el sillón para tomarlo como escudo, tomando un objeto, mi celular. Sin pensarlo lo arroje por los aires.

-Chicos….- la voz de Georg se interrumpió a mitad de la frase mientras se agachaba para esquivar mi proyectil, su rostro palideció un poco- regreso luego…

Cerro la puerta rápidamente mientras huia de ahí.

Despues de casi destruir mi habitacion del hotel y que Tom y yo jadearamos como perros en pleno verano tras una carrera la puerta se abrió.

-Chicos- la voz de Gustav se escucho. Ambos lo miramos rudamente y se acobardo un poco- Eh olvídenlo.

Huyo.

Y yo aproveche la distracción para golpear a Tom con su queridísima Gibson en la espalda, cayo sobre la cama. Y cuando se incorporo me miro con odio tatuado en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta mi cuando alguien se interpuso entre ambos

-Basta- ese tono de voz autoritario nos hizo detenernos. David -¡Miren como dejaron la habitacion! ¡No son unos niños!

Role los ojos.

-El comenzó- me acuso Tom

-¡Tu comenzaste!- contraataque- yo estaba tranquilamente aquí y ¡llegaste tu a joderme!

-Eres un…

-Basta ya- ordeno David- Tom disculpate

-Lo siento señorita- escupió mientras treatralmente me daba una reverencia

Tome el paquete con el que Tom había llegado, y se lo tendí a David.

El al verlo frunció sus labios en una dura línea, conteniendo su diversión.

-¿Tu se lo diste?- pregunto tratando de contenerse

-Si claro que fui yo- dijo Tom orgulloso de si mismo.

Georg y Gustav llegaron para ver el gran final, expectantes. David saco el pequeño objeto de metal de la caja.

Los risas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Hice lo único que podía en esta situación. Grite

-¡LARGO DE MI VISTA! ¡TODOS!

Huyeron rápidamente, mientras que Tom se tomo su tiempo. Nos vimos por un rato a los ojos, y sin querer soltamos la carcajada, negando divertidos al notar todos los destrosos de mi habitacion.

Tom estaba por salir cuando le di una patada en el trasero, se volteo rápidamente para encararme y le cerre la puerta en la nariz.

-Lo siento Tommy- me burle

Tome el pequeño objeto entre mis manos y lei la nota.

_Para que convine con tu septum… becerro_

_T.K. _

Solo el idiota de mi hermano me regalaría una campana para reses, pero era mi hermano después de todo.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
